Un instant, et c'est la fin
by To fall in love at fall
Summary: Que se passe-t'il lorsque Spencer commence à sombrer ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre :** Un instant, et c'est la fin  
><em>

_**Disclaimer :** Le personnage de Spencer Reid (ni aucun de ses collègues) ne m'appartient, ce qui est une torture quotidienne, mais bon. J'écris pour le plaisir et ma santé mentale, et non pas pour l'argent._

* * *

><p>Spencer s'était longtemps demandé ce qu'on pouvait éprouver pendant ses derniers instants, ses dernières secondes. Esothérie, philosophie ou superstition, il avait toujours pensé, ou plutôt espéré que les plus beaux moments de sa vie défileraient devant ses yeux, comme filtrés par un 8 mm. Et aucune contradiction ne s'était imposée à son esprit. Oui mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il se retrouve au pied du mur, oui il en voie une de contradiction, oui. On ne peut plus terrible. Quels beaux moments ? Que doit-on voir lors de ses derniers instants lorsqu'on n'a rien vécu ? Que doit-on voir de ces merveilleux instants passés lorsqu'ils n'existent pas ? Spencer allait crever là, seul, il le sait. Et il n'a aucun souvenir pour lui tenir compagnie. Pas de déclarations enflammées, pas de soirs évaporés. Pas d'histoires à raconter le lundi matin, et encore moins quelqu'un à retrouver au bout du chemin. Une larme s'échappe et dévale sa joue. Il aurait pu, pourtant. Tous ces plaisirs qu'il a tant vu luire au fond des yeux de ses amis. Il aurait pu. Aurait-il pu ? Il se revoit, quelques années auparavant, incapable d'engager une conversation, incapable d'avoir une quelconque vie sociale. C'est simple : on lui parlait, et il fuyait. Et ses seuls amis se résumaient aux centaines, voire aux milliers de livres qu'il avait lu, et ce qu'il en avait retenu, tout. Oui mais maintenant ? Timidement, Spencer jette un coup d'œil aux morceaux du miroir jonchant le sol, miroir qu'il a lui-même brisé quelques minutes auparavant. Tout ce qu'il a vécu depuis des années transparait aujourd'hui sur son visage. De fines rides ont fait leur apparition sur sa peau, ses joues se sont un peu plus creusées, et les cernes qui habillent ses yeux témoignent là de ses longues insomnies. Pourtant, il ne suffirait pas de beaucoup. Cette fossette, ces reflets dans son regard qui témoignaient jadis de son innocence et de son assurance en ses capacités. Préférant se cacher derrière le voile de ses cheveux, Spencer baisse son regard. Il se surprend à parodier Tolstoï <em>les gens heureux se ressemblent tous, les gens malheureux le sont chacun à leur façon<em>. Et la question brûle ses lèvres : est-il unique ? Il se souvient ses dix-huit ans. Il se souvient, le cœur serré, le regard de sa mère qu'on emmène. Et il se souvient cette promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui-même, seul devant son avenir. Jamais lui. Il aurait préféré trépasser plutôt que d'être emmené. Maintenant il est assis à son bureau, et de ses longs doigts fins il caresse le verre qui s'affine. Il hésite, perdu dans ses pensées. Son regard se heurte à son bras dénudé, la manche de sa chemise en soie parme remontée met effrontément en évidence les stigmates d'un passé plus présent que jamais. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé que tout soit différent… La lueur de la lucarne est étouffée par du vieux carton. Spencer sait qu'il aura du mal à revoir l'aube. Les derniers rayons emporteront avec eux son avenir, et tout ce qu'il n'a pas encore vécu. A petit feu, il s'est tué, et il ne peut plus en être autrement désormais. Des regrets au gré d'une fin annoncée.

En fait, à travers ces regrets amers, il le voit son passé, au crible de ce 8 mm. Il aurait juste préféré que ce soit la pellicule, et non pas le fusil. Il se revoit, juste avant la rupture, mais juste après le point de non-retour. Ce moment lorsqu'on a l'impression qu'il est encore temps de revenir en arrière, mais qu'en réalité il est trop tard. Alors il se revoit foutre toute sa vie en l'air. Oui, mais toute sa vie c'est pas grand chose. De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire ? Une condamnation reste une condamnation, peu importe le nombre de recours. Que ce soit maintenant ou dans quelques années, peu importe. Plus rien n'importe. En fait, rien n'a jamais réellement importé. Il a vu ces gens s'attacher, et échouer. Et lui s'était juré d'être différent. Que ça ne lui arriverait pas. Il avait tenté d'imposer sa chance, de courir vers le risque de chuter, d'atteindre son bonheur, pensant qu'à force les gens s'habitueraient, et lui aussi. Mais la vérité c'est que jour après jour il tente d'imposer son intelligence comme rempart contre ses propres émotions. C'est justement là où il a échoué. Chaque jour, il s'est évertué à triompher contre les pires monstres, là, juste au-dehors. Et le monstre qui l'a finalement terrassé, c'est celui qui dort en lui. Et aujourd'hui… Ce n'est pas que son intelligence lui fasse défaut, jamais. Mais à un moment donné, presque sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, elle est devenue trop vacillante pour le protéger contre ses émotions. Alors il a dû trouver autre chose. Au début, ça ressemblait davantage au roseau et à son témoin, et ça lui permettait de reléguer ses inquiétudes et ses angoisses là où il ne pouvait pas les trouver. Ou plutôt, là où elles ne pouvaient pas le trouver. Puis, là aussi sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, c'est vite devenu un substitut. Et aujourd'hui ça lui permet de s'enfuir de ce monde qu'il ne maitrise plus. Certes, personne ne lui avait dit que ce serait facile, mais personne ne l'avait prévenu que ce serait aussi dur… Le piège, c'est de croire qu'on peut tout arranger, pour que tout soit parfait. Parce qu'en réalité, ça n'est pas vrai. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'on s'écroule.

En chancelant, Spencer se lève. Il titube et doit se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber à terre, il fait si sombre. Ce n'est qu'arrivé dans la douche et après avoir ouvert la vanne au possible, qu'il s'effondre sur le carrelage, sous le puissant jet d'eau. Sans même enlever ses vêtements. Il se tient là, fragile et impuissant, face à lui-même. Et ses larmes se mêlent à l'eau ruisselante. Combien de temps reste t'il, recroquevillé comme un enfant ? Des minutes, des heures ? Davantage sans doute. Lentement, il sombre. La seule chose qu'il parvient à ressentir, c'est ce fil d'Ariane qui ne l'a jamais quitté. Ces regrets, depuis l'enfant solitaire qu'il était au jeune homme inachevé qu'il est. Ces insolubles, irrévocables, sentencieux et sempiternels regrets. Lentement, il sombre.


	2. Chapter 2

Tant de choses qu'il aurait tant désiré avoir, voir, vivre, ressentir, ces milliers de moments dont il avait toujours rêvé. En fait, il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il aurait dû vivre pour être heureux, mais il savait en revanche que ce que lui avait vécu n'était pas le reflet de ses contes de fée. Non pas qu'il aurait voulu le cheval blanc, le donjon et la princesse endormie, non. Mais peut-être que s'il avait eu quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait, il aurait obtenu mille fois plus que ce dont il rêvait enfant. De la reconnaissance, de l'attention, quelques aventures.

Plongé dans le son de la violence de l'eau qui se déverse sur lui, Spencer entend au loin le timbre de son téléphone. Il l'aurait surement mieux perçu s'il ne datait pas du siècle dernier, ou s'il n'était simplement pas enfoui sous un amas de quelconques inutilités. Il perçoit vaguement sa messagerie qui s'enclenche, et des morceaux de phrases lui parviennent. « _Plus de nouvelles_ »,« _inquiets _», _« où es-tu ?_ », « _veut te voir_ ». Le jeune homme renifle. La seule chose qui pourrait les gêner dans son départ, c'est son titanesque intellect, désormais loin d'eux. Pour eux, il n'était qu'un moyen, jamais une fin. Spencer tend l'oreille. Plus de bruit, ils ont surement dû raccrocher afin de se préoccuper de leurs vraies priorités, et l'oublier. Et puis, il l'entend. Un peu brouillée par les ondes, sans doute étouffée par l'émotion : « _Gamin, reviens. Tu nous manques._ »

Et c'est un coup d'une telle violence que l'air manque au jeune homme. Plus que des bribes, des éclairs apparaissent et disparaissent sous ses paupières. Éclair. La mystification dans ce regard, la reconnaissance dans celui-là, la tendresse dans celui-ci, ou l'admiration dans cet autre. Son estomac déjà noué sursaute. Il avait tant de fois frôlé la fin. Jamais autant. Essaye encore, échoue encore, échoue mieux. Mais sa mémoire capturait toujours inconsciemment le soulagement qui trahissait l'attachement qu'on pouvait lui porter. Ces futilités dont il ne prenait jamais vraiment conscience, toujours à la recherche de ce qu'en réalité il possédait sans jamais s'en apercevoir. Éclair. L'affolement de celui-ci alors qu'il avait fait un simple cauchemar. Éclair. La confiance suffisamment immense de celui-là pour lui confier sa vie. Éclair. Et celle-ci qui l'avait assez aimé pour en faire le parrain de son propre enfant. Éclair. Et l'admiration de cet autre pour quelques mots. Éclair. Et l'inquiétude de tel autre pour un simple tourment au fond de ses yeux. Éclair. Et tous de le chercher frénétiquement à la seconde même où il avait disparu, la fois d'avant. Et, et, et… Et la reconnaissance, l'admiration, quelques aventures. Ses pensées se désenclavent peu à peu, ses doutes se déverrouillent sous les assauts de cette foudre bénie.

Finalement, il n'a peut-être aucune scène féérique à se remémorer, mais il a toujours une histoire à écrire. Lui ne se souvient peut-être d'aucun souvenir unique ou digne d'une œuvre Shakespearienne, mais qu'en est-il de la vision des autres ? Se pourrait-il que les souvenirs tiennent davantage de la façon de voir de chacun ? Se pourrait-il que chacun soit à la recherche de ce que lui détenait et ignorait ? En définitive, se pourrait-il que, malgré lui, il ait vécu mille merveilles sans jamais s'en douter ? Il lui reste toujours une histoire à écrire, de la féérie à inventer. La sienne. Les vestiges lui reviennent de plus en plus rapidement, au rythme des chocs qui secouent son estomac. Éclair, éclair. Éclairs. Puis il y a le silence. Le vide, le noir, tout est absent. Plus rien ne paraît exister, pas même les maux. Et c'est tout à coup le pire des cris qui résonne, crispant son corps tout entier. Ces éclairs provoquent en lui un sentiment qu'il avait tant voulu fuir mais qui, aujourd'hui, diffuse dans son dos une chaleur inattendue. Le manque.

Soudain, dans le dédale de son cerveau, une réaction. Infime, certes. Lointaine, certes. Tardive, aussi. Mais pourtant, cette réaction joue à la perfection son rôle de déclencheur, et le jeune homme frissonne, comme parcouru d'une brusque impulsion électrique. Il lève la tête, fixant un horizon que lui seul peut voir. Quiconque croiserait son regard à cet instant ne manquerait de remarquer cet éclat dans ses yeux, un peu résolu, terriblement déterminé. Tout comme il ne lui a fallu qu'une demi-seconde pour briser le cours de son obscure angoisse, il ne lui faut qu'une demi-seconde pour se redresser et résolument fermer le jet d'eau qui ne cesse de s'étendre sur le sol déjà inondé. Il en sort ruisselant, ses vêtements semblent peser terriblement et davantage à chaque pas, comme pour le retenir. Mais peu lui importe. Il ne se voit pas, la faute au miroir brisé jonchant le sol de son salon. Mais peu lui importe. Il est pris d'une frénésie : tout doit changer. Imperturbable, il attrape une paire de ciseaux qu'il plonge dans sa chevelure d'un geste déterminé. Il tient désormais davantage de la compulsion que de l'impulsion. Les mèches tombent, impuissantes.

Tout aussi inébranlable, presque mécaniquement, Spencer se dirige ensuite vers le petit salon, sombre et renfermé. L'air exhale le confiné, on peine à discerner les formes des meubles dans l'obscurité. Contournant les débris trainant de ça et là, il atteint enfin la fenêtre, et avance sa main. Un instant, il suspend son geste en l'air, comme pour marquer le moment dans sa mémoire. Puis il arrache le morceau de carton qui camoufle la lumière du jour et l'ouvre dans un magistral claquement. Une lueur solaire illumine désormais la pièce, et l'air matinal s'emploie à métamorphoser son atmosphère. De ça et là, les formes auparavant indistinctes renaissent, mais le jeune homme ne leur accorde pas même un coup d'œil. Il inspire, profondément. Il avance dans un sens, dans l'autre. Revient sur ses pas, en fait quelques autres, hésitant. Tant de choses à faire, si peu de temps. Alors seulement, Spencer se décide à se défaire de ses loques ruisselantes. Brutalement, il s'emploie à enlever ces vêtements encombrants et miteux, ces vêtements du passé, du moins l'espère-t-il. Ses mouvements sont nerveux, il peine à s'en débarrasser comme d'un passé qui colle à la peau. Mais ses gestes hargneux ont rapidement raison d'eux et une fois sans, il roule en boule ce qu'il en reste pour le jeter dans un coin, sans même y prêter attention. Il y rajoute les déchets qui trainent, sans même y jeter un regard. Ces déchets dont il faisait parti quelques instants plus tôt, sans même s'en inquiéter.

Et c'est finalement un Spencer inquiet et hésitant qui s'approche de son armoire, timidement. D'ailleurs peu s'en faut pour qu'il tremble. Il l'ouvre, et se retrouve face à des dizaines de pans d'étoffes, tout ce qui a, à un moment donné, fini sur sa peau, depuis des années. Un voile de mélancolie se pose sur son cœur, tandis qu'il passe ses doigts sur les tissus fluides qui s'offrent à lui. Sa mémoire eidétique lui rappelle chaque circonstance qui avait un jour ou l'autre accompagné chacune de ces tenues. Il secoue furtivement la tête, et sort finalement du monstre de bois une chemise blanche et un pantalon sombre d'une perfection comme neuve. Lentement, il s'en vêtit. Aujourd'hui, le frôlement du tissu sur sa peau revêt une importance particulière, presque solennelle. Il s'amuse des contrastes sur sa peau de lait.

Mais rapidement, il commence à visualiser différentes combinaisons d'échec pour s'occuper l'esprit. En réalité, Spencer n'ose pas jeter le moindre regard à son autre miroir, de peur que la vérité ne le lynche. Il avait appris –et à ses dépends- que la paix de l'esprit n'allait pas toujours de paire avec l'écho physique. En fait, il craint de devenir une quelconque réincarnation de Dorian Gray, et préfère se contenter de l'illusion qu'il a de son reflet. À nouveau, il secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées non-bienvenues. Il noue rapidement une fine cravate noire et ajoute un gilet grenat pour compléter sa tenue, tout en se surprenant comédien préparant sa tenue –et son rôle- le soir de la grande première. _Surprenant comme souvent l'apparence peut se révéler allégorie de son propre esprit. Ou de celui dont on espère être pourvu. _Enfin, de ses pieds dépareillés, il se chausse et fait quelques pas. Son pied au sol reflète autant la réalité que s'il se pinçait. Il tourne sur lui même, respire à nouveau.

Et c'est justement cet instant que choisit la réalité pour s'abattre brusquement sur le jeune homme. Son reflet s'offre accidentellement à lui, sans qu'il ne l'ait pourtant désiré. Et la lumière qui inonde sa vue semble avoir levé le voile sur ses pensées. Le noir s'en est allé, comme s'il venait seulement d'ouvrir ses yeux, _une seconde naissance_. Ce qu'il remarque en premier lieu, c'est son appartement, maintenant habitable. Le vent a apporté avec lui les effluves d'un monde printanier. Les meubles en bois clair modernisent et tempère l'endroit. Désormais et un peu partout les livres réchauffent l'âme du logement, d'À la recherche du temps perdu à la Phénoménologie de l'esprit, et il faudrait s'attarder sur les détails pour remarquer la quasi-inexistence de vie du lieu durant les derniers mois. _Une seconde naissance_.

Puis, les yeux de Spencer se mettent à papillonner. Il n'y croit pas. Il fait la navette jusqu'à son propre reflet, incrédule. Il en vient même à bouger ses doigts pour s'assurer que c'est bien lui, dans ce miroir. Ce lui, mais autre. Il semble véritablement transformé, et pour lui c'est à peine croyable. Ses courts cheveux châtains offrent une nouvelle vie à son apparence. Il n'a pas de coupe à proprement parler, et pourtant ses mèches rebelles s'épousent en une coiffure singulière mais incontestablement réussie. Son visage est maintenant dégagé, il devine même son grain de beauté sur l'arcade, et ses traits, plus délicats, sont rehaussés. Quand à sa tenue… Elle lui sied enfin l'âge qu'il a réellement, chose qui relevait de l'exploit. _Une seconde naissance_. Il ne sourit pas encore, mais on sent le rire poindre dans son regard, et les paillettes dorées habitent à nouveau ses yeux verts foncés. Seules les marques violettes en dessous trahissent le nombre de nuits auxquelles il a pu se soustraire. Ironie du sort, il n'en est que davantage fascinant. De ce reflet se dégage une électricité d'une rare intensité, et si Spencer n'en était pas la cause, il en frissonnerait. En fait, on pourrait aisément, et à juste titre, penser que les rayons du soleil ne furent peints que pour former ce halo autour du jeune homme. Alors, et seulement à cet instant, un sourire naquit sur son visage, et la fossette en son menton réapparut, la touche manquante pour parfaire le tableau d'une nouvelle vie à écrire.

La lumière sur son téléphone clignote encore de l'appel précédent. Alors Spencer attrape son sac, le balance en vitesse sur son épaule, et se précipite dehors, avec l'empressement d'un enfant. Il est temps de gouter à sa vie, et de peindre son destin des plus belles couleurs. Peu importe ces derniers mois, il sait qu'on l'attend, quelque part. Oui, on l'attend. Et les papillons s'envolent dans le cœur de Spencer.

* * *

><p><em>Merci de m'avoir lue =)<em>


End file.
